1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to an apparatus and system for instructing and evaluating footwork routines and, more particularly, to footwork device having an array of lights for providing visual instructions for each step of the footwork routine.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Shoes with integrated battery power, lights and speakers have become increasingly popular, especially in the areas of running, walking, aerobics and dance. For example, lighted shoes have entertained children while they walk, run or dance for some time now. This type of shoe typically lights up when the child strikes her foot against the ground or moves the shoe in a rapid motion. There are generally electrical switches integrated into the shoe that makes a circuit when the shoe is accelerated or moved rapidly. Once the circuit is made, battery power is typically applied directly to the lights to illuminate the shoe. Other children's shoes have also integrated speakers that make various sounds as the shoe strikes the ground or moved rapidly using battery power, switches and electrical circuits similar to those in the lighted shoes.
More recently, shoes have become increasingly intelligent where electronic sensors, micro controllers, speakers and memory are now integrated directly into the shoe. For example, there is now a dance shoe that provides an audio output and a vibratory stimulus to help guide the user in their footwork activities. The user may listen to the audio output and feel the vibratory stimuli in their feet to help guide them in the proper footwork direction. In another example, there is now a running shoe that monitors the users foot speed, ground acceleration and step count and stores the information in a memory that is integrated into the shoe. This information may later be retrieved by a computer capable of analyzing and reporting the footwork activities. In yet another example, there is now a dancing shoe system that monitors a target foot movement against an actual foot movement and provides a score to the user of their actual results. The system typically includes a floor mat that has an array of sensors integrated into the mat and a dance shoe with an integrated sensor. The dance shoe sensor communicates with the mat sensors and determines the position of the user's actual foot strikes. The actual foot strikes are then compared to the target foot strikes and a score is determined and reported to the user.
It would be advantageous to have a footwork device that provides visual instructions to the user and provides direct feedback as to the accuracy of the footwork activities movement.